


Excerpt 04 | I abide my own will

by SparkyLulu



Series: Saudade | Excerpts [4]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyLulu/pseuds/SparkyLulu
Summary: The last meeting with the Clergy - set in the middle ofSaudade'schapter 3,On borrowed time.





	Excerpt 04 | I abide my own will

"Is that your final word?"

Imperator's voice resounded throughout the Clergy's meeting room - the silence which followed only adding to the weight of her words. Papa locked his gaze with hers, unwilling to cower under her stare or to bend his will to accommodate her wishes and those of the Clergy.

"Yes." It was his simple but final statement. It wasn't an oath nor a vow but it carried the promise of a sealed fate. For the briefest moment, he entertained a regret; but it was quickly disposed. There had never been a choice but to accept his destiny and, if his time had indeed come, he was ready to endure it.

Papa allowed himself to glance around. The hidden faces of the Clergy followed his every movement while concealing their own. Still, he could perceive the satisfaction - barely contained in their mortal bodies - at the imminent finale of his papal era.

"Anything else you would like to share, your Eminence?"

He couldn't help but smile at the fake sickly sweetened tone of the highest Sister. If only he had enough time left to play this little game of cat and mouse with her.

"I will wear my independence like a crown." A court bow followed by his well-known hand flourishes acted like a signature to his last will.

"So be it."

He knew the ghoul was coming for him from behind. He had felt his presence lurking, ready to strike. Still, always being one for theatrics, he would never refuse his audience the dramatic fall they were awaiting. His smirk remained in place, knowing that more than one of his enemies would be left wondering as his chasuble caressed the stone floor like raven-coloured feathers.

**Author's Note:**

>  _"I will wear my independence like a crown"_ is a turn of the _"You will wear your independence like a crown"_ line in **Ghost's** _From the Pinnacle to the Pit._


End file.
